Koys is comming
by HiddenCreativity
Summary: There is a new character here. His name is Koys.
1. Chapter 1

Er öffnete die Augen. Wasser. Nichts als Wasser. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Nach einer Weile ruckelte es heftig. Was war passiert, dachte er sich. Er fühlte Sand unter seinem Körper. Wieso fühlte er Sand? Er blickte sich um. Es war Nacht. Er hoffte, dass keine anderen Tiere auf der Insel waren. Er wollte aufstehen. Es klappte nur sehr schlecht. Schnell unter den nächsten Baum. Er schleifte sich weiter. Erschöpft fiel er unter dem nächsten Baum zusammen. Er schlief wieder ein.

Diego wachte auf. Als erster. Wie immer. Die anderen lagen in einem Halbkreis verteilt um einen großen runden Stein. Er legte los für seine morgendliche Runde. Er ging durch den Wald, und kam am Strand an. Wieso lag da ein riesiger Eisblock? Er roch einen fremden Duft. Er rief laut: „Wer ist da?" Er bekam keine Antwort. Diego folgte seiner Nase immer weiter dem Duft entgegen, und fand schließlich den Ursprung. Er lief zu den anderen zurück. Wollte Manny, Sid und Shira holen. Seine Krallen bohrten sich in den Sand. Der Tiger lief los.

Shira war schon wach als sie Diego sah. Er erzählte ihr, was los war. Sie weckten Manny auf. Er meinte: „Geht ihr beide. Ich passe hier auf." Diego und Shira liefen los. Am Strand angekommen machten sie eine weniger gute Entdeckung. Das, was vorher im Sand gelegen hatte, war weg. Da war nur noch eine kleine Mulde. „Ok", sagte Diego „wir müssen uns aufteilen. Du gehst an den Felsen lang, und ich nehm den Wald Teil." Shira stimmte zu, und sie rannte los. Gerade als sich Diego umdrehen wollte, hörte er ein leises Knurren. „Scheisse", dachte er.

Koys presste den Hals des Tigers mit Leichtigkeit gegen den Boden. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Verschwindet!" Er sah die Angst im Blick der Raubkatze, und ließ den Druck auf seinem Hals ein wenig sinken. Sodass er atmen, sich aber nicht wehren konnte. „Wer… b-bist du?" hustete der ihm noch unbekannte. „Ich bin Koys. Und jetzt sag mir, was das soll, oder du kannst versuchen durch den Bauch zu atmen."

Diego dachte, seine Lunge würde gleich explodieren. Sein Blickfeld wurde am Rand zunehmend schwarz. Er fühlte das Gewicht auf seinem Hals. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „I-ich b-b-brauche Luft. Bitte." Der sogenannte Koys blickte ihm in die Augen. Diego bekam Panik. „Ich will nicht sterben. Bitte!" Das Gewicht ließ nach. Diego bekam wieder einigermaßen Luft. „Er atmete einmal tief durch, und dann schrie er mit aller Kraft nach Shira.


	2. Chapter 2

Koys fluchte. Er hätte ihn erwürgen sollen. Aber er konnte nicht. Zu viele Gräueltaten hatte er bereits hinter sich. Er drückte noch einmal fest zu, und sah, wie sich die Augen des Tigers nach oben drehten. Besser so. Dann rannte er los. Er hörte bereits nach den ersten Metern irgendwo ein entferntes trapsen. Er suchte sich ein Versteck. Offene Konfrontationen endeten für ihn meistens mit toten. Egal auf welcher Seite.

Shira hörte das leise Echo des Schreis. Sie verfluchte sich selber, weil sie auf Diego gehört hatte. Dann rannte sie mit aller Kraft in die Richtung des Schreis. Überwand auf dem Weg Felsen, Baumstümpfe, und Stämme. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das etwas passiert war, das ihr nicht gefallen würde. Was auch immer es genau war, was auch immer ihr Liebster gesehen hatte…. Sie hoffte, Diego hatte gewonnen.

Er fiel in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Dann war alles dunkel. Irgendwann hörte er ein leises Summen. Dann wurde er auf die Seite gerissen, und öffnete die Augen. Shira stand über ihm, und schrie ihn an. „Mir geht es gut. Sei leise." Shira gab ihn frei. Er stand auf. Atmete tief durch." Wir müssen den Spuren folgen" , beschloss er, „ Hoffentlich hat er nicht die anderen Gewittert. Schnell." Sie liefen los.

Koys hechelte. Er lag in einem Busch. Weit weg vom Strand. Hier würden sie ihn nicht so schnell finden. Er betete, sie würden ihn lassen. Er reagierte auf Kämpfe nicht sehr sensibel. Sobald jemand ihn Angriff rastete er aus. Dann bekam er Blutsucht. Er lief schneller. Hatte mehr Kraft. Und ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Ruhe. Koys konnte sich selbst dann nicht kontrollieren. Und er wollte nicht mehr töten. Er war es leid. Deshalb versuchte er auch die meiste Zeit, panisch zu flüchten, oder die Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ohne Gegenwehr. Ohne Tote.

Shira war wütend, angsterfüllt, und verwundert. Warum hatte das _Ding _Diego nicht getötet? Sie war sicherlich glücklich darüber, aber quälte sich dennoch mit dieser Frage. Plötzlich blieb Diego stehen. „Was ist? Hast du es?" Diegos Antwort fiel negativ aus. Er lauschte. Es war still. Dann zerriss ein lauter Aufschrei die Ruhe. Shira spannte ihre Muskeln an, und schnellte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Sie würde kämpfen müssen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Schlauheit und Schnelligkeit in Kombination mit Diegos Fertigkeiten ausreichen würden, um es zu besiegen. Egal, was es war.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego hielt Inne. Und tatsächlich. Der Schrei kam schnell. Er sprintete los. Immer in Richtung des hohen Tons. Angekommen, sah er Blut. Nicht viel, aber es war vorhanden. Er schrie innerlich auf. Was für ein Opfer war es? Ein Hase? Ein Hamster? Das wusste er nicht. Diego war sich dennoch sicher, dass er keine Rache wollte. Er hatte den Namen Koys schon einmal gehört. Und damit waren vier verloren Rudelmitglieder verbunden. Reden wäre wohl angebrachter.

Koys ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte verletzt. Nicht getötet. Aber daran sterben war möglich. Und dann waren auch noch die zwei Säbelzähne hinter ihm her. Er legte sich hin. Wartete. Nach einer Weile hörte er heftiges Atmen hinter sich. Koys drehte sich nicht um. Abwarten. Plötzlich schrie derjenige den er eben gewürgt hatte. Koys verstand die Worte nicht. Nur eines. Nein. Er spürte Gewicht auf seinem Rücken. Es bohrten sich Krallen in seine Haut. Er knurrte laut. Dann drehte er sich schnell, und riss die Gestalt von sich. Etwas weißes flog vor seinen Augen auf den Boden. Er setzte seinen Hinterlauf an den der Gestalt, den anderen dahinter. Dann drehte er ruckartig.

Shira schrie auf. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar. Sie bekam Panik. Fing an zu keuchen. Warum tat Diego nichts? Dann öffnete selbiger den Mund, und sprach auf das silbergraue Wesen ein, das ihr den Lauf verdrehte. Sie konnte nur einzelne Bruchstücke herausfiltern. _Das willst du nicht. Lass sie los. Du verletzt sie. _Die Antwort folgte. _Denkst du, das weiss ich nicht? Ich will niemandem Leid zufügen. Also lasst mich. _Der Druck ließ nach. Shira winselte. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Dann war der Druck ganz weg. Die Stelle pulsierte.

„Komm schon. Ja. So ist besser." Der Wolf Koys ließ Shiras Bein frei. Ihr Blick war Schmerzerfüllt. Es tat ihm Leid, das er anderweitig nicht hatte helfen können. Er sah, wie Koys sich ein wenig entfernte, und sich hinlegte. Diego bückte sich zu Shira hinab. „Wie schlimm ist es? Kannst du laufen?" _N-Nein. Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mal aufstehen. _ Diego startete den Versuch sie zu tragen. Es klappte halbwegs. Bei den anderen Angekommen, wurde Shira versorgt, und Diego fiel in den Schlaf.

Koys machte sich Vorwürfe. Er wollte doch nichts tun. Aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Die hatte er nie. Er wünschte sich, das man ihn verstehen könnte. Ihn tolerieren würde. Aber überall empfing ihn nur Abneigung. Er schloss die Augen. Ein wenig Schlaf vor dem Mittag. Er wollte jagen gehen. Aber er hatte Angst, dabei Blutrünstig oder Brutal zu werden. Es knackte neben ihm. Er knurrte.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego wachte auf. Abends. Shira lag neben ihm. Schlief weiter. Diego betrachtete sie. Ihr Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich in Intervallen. Lag da. So verletzlich. Und doch so stark. Diego wandte sich ab. Er fasste den Entschluss, mal mit Koys zu reden. Alleine. Er marschierte los. Hoffte, dass der Wolf noch da rastete, wo er am Morgen gelegen hatte. Der Säbelzahn würde versuchen, die Gesamtsituation zu entschärfen, und Koys im besten Falle sogar umzustimmen. Der Weg war nicht mehr weit. Er starrte der Sonne entgegen.

Shira lag in einem Paradies, gefüllt mit grünen Pflanzen und Fleisch. Diego stand in der Mitte auf einem Podest. Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Sie ging auf ihn zu. Da verzerrte sich das Gesicht. Der Anblick des Wolfes jagte ihr Angst ein. Er lachte höhnisch. Ein lautes Echo knallte durch die Unendlichkeit. Alles wurde zu einer Mischung aus rot und schwarz. Dann war alles weg. Völlige Dunkelheit. Im nächsten Moment lag Koys über ihr. Ein Holz steckte in ihrem Herz. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Hörte nur noch das grässliche Lachen. Sie wollte schreien, brachte aber nur ein nasses Gurgeln heraus.

Er spürte die Präsenz. Etwas war hinter ihm. Er drehte sich ganz langsam. Eine unnötige Bewegung. Diego saß neben ihm_. „Hallo. Ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei."_ Koys war verwundert. Er hatte erwartet, dass man ihm hier nur den üblichen Hass entgegen schleudern würde. „Was willst du hier? Dich beschweren? Rache?" _„Nein, ich will dich nur etwas fragen."_ „Schieß los." _„Warum hast du sie_ _verschont. Ich kenne deinen Namen. Normalerweise wäre sie tot."_ „Ich weiss es selbst nicht. Normalerweise kann ich es nicht kontrollieren. Ich kämpfe immer dagegen an, aber ich verliere sonst immer. Ich nehme an, es war Glück."_ „Aha"_, erwiderte Diego. _„Darüber freue ich mich natürlich."_ Er legte sich auch hin. _„Ich freue mich wirklich."_

Er war wieder auf dem Rückweg. Die ganze restliche Zeit hatten sie einfach da gelegen, und den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut. Irgendwann ging Diego mit den Worten „Ich komme bald wieder." Auf dem Pfad ins Lager hatte er Zeit zum Nachdenken. Koys hatte also keine Wahl. Vielleicht war er gar nicht böse, sondern hatte nur ein Problem mit Angriffen. Womöglich verband sich damit etwas schreckliches, was Diego gar nicht näher wissen wollte. Angekommen, sah er, wie Shira sich wild hin und her rollte, während sie schluchzende Laute ausstieß. Er rüttelte sanft an ihr.

Sie wachte auf. Schrie. War schweißgebadet. Diego stand neben ihr. Beruhigend. Stark. Sie schaute ihn lange an. „Bitte Diego. Ich habe Angst." „Angst wovor?" „Vor ihm. Er wird uns alle töten." Diego schmiegte sich an sie, was ihr trotz der Situation extremes Wohlbehagen gab. „Nein, nichts wird passieren. Sei unbesorgt." Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Das hoffe ich." Dann schlief sie erneut ein. Sie war noch immer sehr angeschlagen. Aber der Schmerz würde nachlassen, und das Leben würde weitergehen. Hoffentlich.


	5. Chapter 5

Koys betrachtete das letzte Mal die vollends verschwindende Sonne. Wo waren die anderen sechs? Sie waren immer sieben gewesen. Von anderen hatte er nie gewusst. Er hasste nur die Menschen, die ihm das damals angetan hatten. Sie und ihre blöde Beschwörung. Koys konnte ab dem Tag ihres Angriffs auf das Dorf nie wieder nachts schlafen. Er hoffte nur, sein Geist würde einen anderen Ort aufsuchen. Oder wenigstens einen anderen Teil der Insel. Morgen würde er es weiter trainieren. Wenn er nicht zu müde wäre.

Diego hörte ein lautes Krachen. Er schreckte hoch. In einem weit entfernten Teil der Insel brachen Bäume um. Diego spürte eine starke Druckwelle. Dann direkt drauf die nächste. Was war das? Es entfernte sich. Man hörte nur noch gelegentlich ein Krachen. Er legte sich wieder hin. Was wenn das Koys ist? Diego musste wieder an den Namen denken. Er konnte sich nur ganz dunkel daran erinnern. Der Tiger schloss die Augen. Bilder von weiteren solchen Gestalten tauchten blitzartig in seinem Kopf auf. Er öffnete seine Lieder sofort wieder. Insgesamt hatte er fünf solcher Wölfe gesehen. Aber an ihnen war etwas anders. Sie waren komplett schwarz, undeutlich, verschwommen, und ihre Augen leuchteten Orange. Seltsam. Morgen würde er Koys fragen. Diego machte es sich bequem. Schlief wieder ein.

Shira öffnete die Augen. Das Licht blendete. Die Sonne ging auf. Diego lag schnarchend neben ihr. Alle anderen schliefen. Sie schaute sich müde um. Musste gähnen. Ihr fiel auf, das im wald einige Löcher in der grünen Fläche waren. Wo verschwanden die Bäume hin? Es war ihr aber auch eigentlich egal. Sie spürte so gut wie keine Schmerzen in ihrem Lauf. Shira lief ein paar Mal langsam um das Lager der Herde. In ein paar Tagen würde sie wieder richtig Gas geben können. Als sie eine weitere Tour beendet hatte, stand Diego gerade auf. Sie ging neben ihn. „Guten Morgen." Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches zurück. Der Säbelzahn hatte wohl nicht so gut geschlafen. Naja, sei´s drum. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Na? Was machen wir heute_?" Ich wäre für nichts. Einfach gar nichts machen. Oder wir gehen jagen. Darauf hätte ich auch Lust."_ „Ok. Das machen wir später. Lass uns erst mal was mit den anderen tun." Shiras Tag verging schnell, nachdem die beiden Jagen waren. Sie war müde. Sehr erschöpft. Sie legte sich hin, und schaute zu, wie die Sonne langsam im Meer versank.

Er knallte gegen einen Baum. Seine Seite schmerzte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nochmal versuchen. Koys atmete tief durch, und schaute den Stein an, der etwas entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden lag. Dann knallte es, und wurde zwei Meter neben dem Objekt auf den Boden geknallt. Zielgenauer als vorher. Er flog jedes Mal zu weit. Nachts klappte es doch auch. Aber da machte es ja nicht „er". Weiteres Training würde wohl helfen. Aber er war ausgelaugt. Er versuchte noch einen Sprung nach oben, auf den Felsen, der ihn zurückführen würde. Er knallte dagegen. Fiel auf den Boden zu. Er rollte sich über seine Seite. So würde ihm nichts passieren. Koys nahm den Fußweg. Angekommen setzte er sich hin, und im nächsten Moment kam Diego angetrabt. _„Hallo Koys. Darf ich dich was fragen?" _Der Wolf war überrascht. „Ja klar. Hat sich gestern nicht alles geklärt?" „Nein, es geht um etwas anderes. _Ich konnte nachts nicht schlafen. Es hat die ganze Zeit geknallt. Hast du das auch mitbekommen?"_ „Ja, das habe ich. Also nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie schon." „_Wie meinst du das? Warst du das?"_ „Ja. Setz dich. Ich erkläre es dir."


	6. Chapter 6

Diego hörte gespannt zu. Koys war an eine Fähigkeit gebannt. Er konnte diese jedoch nicht kontrollieren. Der Tiger erfuhr aber, dass der Wolf alles daran setzte, es zu erlernen. Ohne die Zerstörung. Denn wenn er sich nicht kontrollierte, dann setzte sein Körper jedes Mal gigantische Mengen an Energie frei. Dadurch auch die Druckwellen. Wenn Koys es jedoch kontrollieren könnte, dann wäre es weit weniger gefährlich. Das Problem war nur, das er all sein Selbstbewusstsein verloren hatte. Es war auch irgendwo ersichtlich. Er war immer abgelehnt worden und lebte einsam. Diego fasste einen kühnen Entschluss. „Ich werde mit den anderen reden. Wir nehmen dich in die Herde auf." „Ja, ganz genau", erwiderte sein Gesprächspartner, „Denkst du, ich falle darauf rein?" „Nein, ich mein das ernst. Warte noch ein paar Tage ab, dann wird das schon. Bald lernst du dann alle anderen kennen."

Shira lag noch immer wach, als Diego ankam. „Wo warst du?" „Bei Koys. Ich hab ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet, der Herde beizutreten." „Nein, das hast du nicht…?! Siehst du denn nicht, was er getan hat?" „Du hast ihn angegriffen. Und war es bei dir nicht genau so?" „Ja schon, aber nein, aber…Ach, ich weiß nicht." „Ich hole ihn morgen mal. Warnst du dann Manny und die anderen?" Diego grinste. Shira war skeptisch, dennoch fühlte sich Diego´s Entscheidung richtig an. Sie würde sehen. Vielleicht hatte ihr Säbelzähnchen ja recht. Sie senkte den Kopf. Hoffte, das die Situation besser werden würde.

Er fühlte, wie sein Körper zuckte. Der Schmerz fuhr durch ihn durch. Verpasste ihm Stöße. Er lachte auf. Und bekam selbst Angst. Es war ein irres Kichern, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Koys brauchte Hilfe. Und er wusste, wo er die bekommen konnte. Er rannte los. Doch nach den ersten Metern durchzuckte es ihn noch einmal. Er stand in einem Kreis aus schlafenden Tieren. Er sah mehrere Mammuts und ein Faultier. Blickte sich um. Da. Diego. „Schnell. Wach auf! Whahaha!" Wieder diese grässliche Lache. Diego und Shira schreckten auf. Alle anderen ebenfalls. „Schnell. HELFT MIR!" „W-Was? Was sollen wir denn machen?" Die Läufe des Wolfs fingen an, Schattenhaft und undefiniert zu werden. Seine Fellfarbe wurde dunkler. „Malt einen Kreis. Und dann versucht mich zu töten. Wenn ich außer Gefecht…." Er stöhnte laut auf, „b-bin, dann legt mich in den Kreis, und zeichnet ein Dreieck drum herum! Schnell. Ich kann es nicht mehr lange halten!"

Diego schrie Peaches und Elly an. „Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" Im selben Augenblick malte Shira bereits einen großen Kreis auf den Boden. Der Knall trieb ihm ein lautes Piepen in die Ohren. Koys war weg. Dann war er wieder da. Die Druckwelle warf alle um. Der Wolf war nun gänzlich wie die aus Diego´s Gedanken. Und er knurrte laut. Im nächsten Moment warf er sich auf Diego, und knurrte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. „Nein, das willst du nicht. Lass es. KOOOOYS!" Diego hatte wirklich Angst um sein Leben. Er konnte den Atem spüren. Ein kalter Schauer flog ihm über den Rücken. Shira flog seitlich gegen Koys. Die beiden rammten den Felsen. Man hörte einen Schrei. Shira. Der Wolf stand wieder auf und ging langsam knurrend in Elly´s Richtung. Dann brach er zusammen. Manny hatte ihm von hinten einen Holzstamm auf den Kopf geschlagen. Schnell zerrten sie ihn in den Kreis, und Diego zog ein Dreieck darum. Man konnte allen die Panik ansehen. Schnell rannte er zu Shira. Sie war wohl weitgehend unverletzt. Nur ein mittlerer Aufprall. Nichts Ernstes. Er wusste, was er so an ihr liebte. Sie war unaufhaltsam.

Der Anblick des zuckenden Körpers war furchteinflößend. Dann stoppte es, und der Wolf wieder seine normale Farbe an. Shira war froh darüber. Sie hätte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Diego wäre fast umgekommen. Und doch bestand er darauf, dass Koys in die Herde aufgenommen wird. Shira war verwundert. Aber sie hoffte, das Diego diesmal der Entscheidungsgewalt von Manny unterlag.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Wind flog kalt über seinen Körper. Es war sehr früh am Morgen. Alles schlief. Sein Kopf vibrierte innerlich. Aber alles schien in Ordnung. Niemand war verletzt, und Koys hatte seine normale Gestalt, obwohl es noch halbdunkel war. Koys stand langsam auf. Ging leise. Er dankte Shira heimlich dafür, dass sie Diego vor ihm gerettet hatte. Der Wolf schwor sich, so lange zu trainieren, bis er es vollständig beherrschte. Das würde aber lange dauern. Aber mit den hoffentlich nun gefundenen Freunden würde die Zeit schneller rumgehen, und es wäre einfacher. Koys konzentrierte sich auf den Strand. Er sah ihn von seiner Position. Dann schloss er die Augen. Er stand am Strand. Ganz ohne Zerstörung. Er hatte es geschafft. Zum ersten mal. Er trainierte den ganzen Morgen am Strand weiter.

Diego schlenderte zum See. Er hatte Durst. Fragte sich, wo der Wolf hin war. Als er aufgewacht war, war der Kreis leer, und es waren leichte Kratzspuren auf der Erde. Aber sonst keine Spur. Er neigte seinen Kopf, um Wasser zu nehmen, da erschien Koys neben ihm. „Wouw. Erschreck mich nie wieder so." „Entschuldigung. Ich bin am trainieren. Es klappt endlich." „Echt? Zeig mal her." Schon war niemand mehr vor Diego´s Nase. Dafür stand jemand hinter ihm. Dann wieder nicht. Koys kam von einem Felsen links neben Diego angesprungen. In der Luft war er schon wieder weg. Und schließlich wieder direkt vor Diego. Er war erstaunt.__

Shira konnte es nicht fassen. Diego kam zusammen mit Koys zurück ins Lager, und Manny stimmte nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit den beiden Diego zu. Sie war skeptisch. Andererseits war auch sie der Meinung, dass man allen eine Chance geben sollte. Sie würde also freundlich sein. Er kam auf sie zu. Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Danke nochmals." Er lächelte sie an. Und irgendwie kam er ihr viel sympathischer vor als vorher. Vielleicht war es ja doch eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Sie ging zu Diego, der beobachtete, wie Koys zu den anderen ging, und Bekanntschaft mit Sid, Elly, Peaches, Eddie, Crash und dem Maulwurf machte. Alle schienen sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Der Nachmittag ging schnell rum. Shira´s Magen knurrte. „Sollen wir jagen gehen? Ich habe Hunger." „Ich esse ja kein Fleisch mehr. Größtenteils. Frag doch Koys. Der geht bestimmt mit."

Der Wolf freute sich, dass er gefragt wurde, ob er auch jagen wollte. Er hatte tierischen Hunger. Sie gingen also gemeinsam los. Er und Shira. Er war ständig wo anders neben ihr. Nach einer Weile hatten sie beide einen starken Geruch in der Nase. Sie liefen los. Wenige Meter vor ihrem Ziel kamen Koys Bilder von toten Tieren in den Kopf. Shira sprang ab. Der Wolf portete sich direkt vor sie, und fing sie ab. Beide landeten fast auf dem Boden. Ein Lidschlag vor dem Aufprall waren sie auf einem Hohen Berg. Shira krallte sich an die Felswand. Koys war weg. Dann war er wieder da. Packte sie. Im nächsten Moment lagen beide keuchend auf dem Waldboden. „Was war das denn?" Er spürte ihren direkten Blick, und erwiderte diesen. „Das ist das, was mich nachts wachhält."


	8. Chapter 8

Diego war gelangweilt. Sid lief mit Granny irgendwo herum, Peaches war mit Louis unterwegs, und Manny und Elly waren am schlafen. Wo waren Shira und Koys? Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, erschienen beide vor ihm. Shira redete aufgeregt auf ihn ein. Anscheinend hatte ihr das Gefühl gefallen, ständig überall sein zu können. Diego verstand es. Aber er wollte trotzdem nicht dieselbe Bürde tragen wie der Wolf. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Koys verschwand, wiederkam, verschwand, und dann panisch aussehend erschien_. „Schnell, LAUFT!"_ Koys war wieder weg. Man hörte lautes Krachen zwischen den Bäumen, und eine schwarze Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne. Diego drängte Shira. Er wollte die Anderen warnen.

Sie war besorgt. Wo war Koys hin? Was war los. Schnell weckten sie Manny auf, und liefen los, um Peaches und Louis zu suchen. Die beiden waren schnell gefunden. Während Diego ihnen erklärte, was los war, spürte Shira Regentropfen auf ihrem Fell. Dann Blitzte es. Die ganze Gegend wurde erhellt. Es donnerte. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und die Angst schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. Es wurde zunehmend dunkler.

Er sah sie schon von weitem. Die sechs. Schwarze Schatten flogen im Zickzack über das Meer. Immer schneller werdend, bis sie weg waren, und plötzlich standen sie in einem riesigen Loch am Strand. Der Druck ihres Erscheinens hatte den Sand weggefegt. Sie alle starrten Koys an. Er stand auf einem Felsen. Spürte ihre Blicke. Vernahm den Regen. Sprang auf den Sand. Ging auf sie zu. Sie waren alle, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Schwarze Silhouetten. Nemekra kam auf ihn zu. Koys wich zurück. Bei ihm konnte man nie wissen. Doch als der sogenannte „Dunkle Tod" neben ihm stand, wurde es ganz still. Der Regen hörte auf. Koys gefror das Blut in den Adern. Nemekra war stärker geworden. Er hoffte, sie waren nicht hier, um Rache zu üben. Wenn doch, dann hatte die Insel ein Problem. Und Koys auch.

Diego war außer Atem. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an, er stolperte. Rannte weiter. Shira neben ihm. Das Gewitter wurde immer schlimmer. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffte, das er träumte. Er kam am Strand an. Mit Shira. Sah Koys und die anderen. Dann machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl seine mit Horrorszenen triefenden Gedanken zu Nutze, und er konnte sich weder bewegen, noch einen Ton über die Lippen bringen. Es wurde kalt. Sehr kalt. Der Boden gefror. Diego wollte schreien, aber seine Lippen gefroren. Seine Zunge ebenfalls. Die Kälte kroch durch seinen kompletten Körper durch. Er fiel auf die Seite. Starr. Er konnte nur noch seine Augen bewegen. Sah, wie Shira sich über ihn beugte. Konnte sie aber nicht hören. Dann riss sie ihre Augen weit auf, bevor sie die Pupillen verdrehte und mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht neben ihm landete.

Sie spürte nichts mehr. Der Aufprall war unbedeutend. Nur der Schmerz war vorhanden. Er schwappte in ihrem ganzen Körper umher. Brandete schließlich in ihrem Brustkorb. Sie brachte nur ein schwaches Krächzen aus ihrer Kehle heraus. Shira konnte Diego sehen. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. Sie weinte innerlich, das sie sich auch wieder öffnen würden. Im Augenwinkel sah sie Koys, wie er Wutentbrannt auf die Gruppe von Kreaturen zu stapfte. Sein Körper wurde von einem schwarzen Schatten aufgezehrt. Wie vor einer Nacht, als sie die Schrecklichkeit eines solchen Bandes miterleben musste.


End file.
